¿Tortolos Enαmorαdos? ¡No lo Permitiremos!
by xHinamoriKunx
Summary: *Finalizado* Después de que Rogue y Yukino se unen a Fairy Tail, una ola de celos aparece por parte de Gray y Yukino. Esperen un minuto… ¿Por qué Juvia y Rogue están pasando tanto tiempo juntos? ¡Tenemos que separar a Juvia y Rogue! ¡Ahora mismo! Y lo peor es que Gajeel ayudo a malinterpretar las cosas. Parejas: Gruvia y Roguekino. Capitulo # 5: "Confesiones".
1. 1- El Plan de los Celosos

Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima…

* * *

Despues de que Rogue y Yukino se unen a Fairy Tail, una ola de celos aparece por parte de Gray y Yukino. Esperen un minuto… ¿Por qué Juvia y Rogue están pasando tanto tiempo juntos?

¡Tenemos que separar a Juvia y Rogue! ¡Ahora mismo!

Y lo peor es que Gajeel ayudo a malinterpretar las cosas.

_-_ ¿Tortolos Enamorados? ¡No lo permitiremos! _-_

_By: xHinamoriKunx._

* * *

**.**

**P**ersonajes: **G**ray **F**ullbuster + **J**uvia **L**oxar**|R**ogue **C**heney + **Y**ukino **A**guria.**  
**

**C**apitulo # 1: "**E**l **P**lan **d**e **l**os **C**elosos"

**.**

* * *

— ¿**Q**ue planeas hacer Gray-san? — decía una chica de cabellos casi albinos estando en una habitación oscura, pero siendo iluminada por una vela.

— Muy sencillo. — dijo un alquimista de hielo con una voz macabra, que no era muy macabra que digamos. — Tenemos que separar a esos "Tortolos" — hizo el énfasis con sus manos.

Yukino únicamente se le quedo viendo fijamente y en silencio.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— ¿Ya practicaste? — menciono la joven de cabellos albinos. — Porque me refiero a la ultima vez, no te salió muy masculina que digamos.

— Ah Claro. — el de ojos grises tomo aire. — Música maestro por favor. — vio que la Aguria tomaba una grabadora mágico y reproducía una canción de esas que salen en las películas de miedo.

— JA, JA, JA. — Gray comenzó con su más reciente y "bien practicada" risa macabra, lo hizo para darle más emoción a la situación. (Casi al estilo de Sheldon J. Plantón*)

Pero entonces la canción se corto y el muy tonto comenzó a toser por ahogarse con su propia saliva.

Ay Gray ¡Déjaselo a los profesionales!

— ¡G-Gray-san! — la joven acompañante no sabía que hacer, así que se le ocurrió algo. Se acerco y le dio tremendo golpe en la espalda y eso "tranquilizo" al Fullbuster.

— G-Gracias... — dijo algo aliviado y aturdido.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunto la chica esperando una respuesta.

— Si... — dijo el muchacho recargándose en la pared. — Pero me rompiste la espalda.

— Uy, perdón. — dijo la muchacha apenada.

Yukino al parecer debe controlar su propia fuerza.

— Yukino, tenemos que hacer algo. — motivo Gray actuando como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¡Claro!

— Hey ¿qué hacen aquí? - decía una voz burlona que los asusto.

— ¡AHHHH! — gritaron ambos estados asustados. — ¡GAJEEL!

— Si van a hacer cosas sucias, entonces váyanse a un hotel y listo. — se burlo el metalero. — Por cierto exhibicionista, si quieres hacer cosas calenturientas pues hazlo cuando Juvia no este.

—S-Si serás idiota Gajeel. — dijo el alquimista. — Estas muy equivocado con lo que dices.

— Si como digan. — les siguió el juego el Dragon Slayer.

Al parecer Gajeel Redfox sería una pequeña pieza clave en todo este nuevo embrollo y algo malo pasara y los malentendidos crecerán más y más.

— Gajeel-kun. — escucharon la cantarina voz de Juvia quien estaba junto a Rogue y Frosh. Afortunadamente Gray y Yukino no fueron descubiertos por la oscuridad de la habitación.

— ¿Qué pasa Juvia? — dijo el de cabellos negros a la maga de agua.

— Rogue-san, Frosh y Juvia irán a una misión. Nos veremos en unos días.

Por su parte los dos magos que estaban dentro escucharon lo que dijo Juvia.

¡Juntos!

¿Cómo y por qué?

_:: - Flash Back - ::_

_Y todo comenzó cuando se anunciaron s los nuevos miembros de Fairy Tail_

_Rogue Cheney & Yukino Aguria, quienes estaban siendo recibidos por los demás miembros del Gremio._

_Yukino siendo abrazada por Lucy y Mirajane mientras Natsu sonreía y Rogue fue arrastrado por su rival Gajeel._

_— G-Gajeel. — el pelinegro se mostro algo nervioso._

_— Gehe, así que te uniste. — sonrio el metalero tomando su hombro zarandeándolo un poco._

_— Gusto en conocerte. — le hablo Lily a Frosh._

_— Fro piensa lo mismo. —sonrio el Neko con traje de ranita._

_—Rogue-san. — la maga de agua se acerco a los dos Dragon Slayer. — Juvia está encantada de conocerte._

_—Te presento a Juvia Loxar. — dijo el Redfox. — Ella ha sido amiga y aliada mía desde Phantom._

_— Mucho gusto. — dijo el joven Cheney. — La conozco por su participación en la batalla naval._

_—No se lo recuerdes a Juvia. - la peliazul comenzó a lloriquear cómicamente sacándole una sonrisa al joven._

_—Por cierto, con el mocoso aquí formaremos un equipo, yo, Juvia y el mocoso. — dijo el metalero obteniendo completamente la atención de todos._

_— ¿M-Mocoso? — Rogue tenía un tic en el ojo._

_— Cuando eras mi aprendiz, aun eras un mocoso. — Gajeel le dio un coscorrón._

_— Gajeel-kun basta. — lo detuvo Juvia nerviosa._

_—Bien vayamos a una misión. — el Dragon Slayer del Hierro levanto el brazo al aire. — Somos el team... — se silencio en seco al trabarse en esa parte. — Eh... vamos team dos Dragon Slayer, una mujer de la lluvia y dos Exceed. — Las personas que estaban cercanas y presenciando la imagen tenían una gota por lo mencionado, cero creatividad._

_— Gajeel…_

_— Gajeel-kun no era necesario un nombre así. — menciono la chica algo nerviosa por la poca creatividad de su mejor amigo._

_— Solo vámonos. - el Redfox estaba rendido y el nuevo equipo salió de misión._

_— Rogue. — lo llamo Yukino mirándolo marchar._

_— Que bueno que decidiste unirte Rogue-san. — decía la peliazul caminando sonrientemente al joven Cheney ignorando olímpicamente a Gray Fullbuster cuando habían pasado de largo la mesa donde estaba sentado en equipo Natsu. Incluso se sorprendió al notar el cómo Juvia no le prestaba la atención de todos los días._

_— ¿Quién es ella? — pregunto la Aguria ¿molesta?_

_— Es Juvia, una amiga. — respondió la rubia Heartfilia._

_— Juvia. — repitió la segunda maga estelar._

_:: - Fin del Flash Back - ::_

— ¿Qué hace esa mujer con Rogue? — se preguntaba Yukino estando junto a Gray, Gajeel y los demás del equipo Natsu.

— Ahora que lo mencionas, desde que ustedes llegaron, Juvia ha pasado más tiempo con Rogue. — menciono Erza estando sentada y con su rebana de pastel de fresas, que nunca debe faltar.

— Esa mujer al parecer se aburrió de ti exhibicionista. — se burlo el metalero.

— ¡O-Oye…! — Gray se puso muy colorado. — ¡Estás loco!

— Entonces dime el porqué Juvia no te ha hablado desde que el mocoso y la albina llegaron al gremio.

— Juvia ya no te hace caso. — se burlo Happy volando sobre ellos. — Puede que Juvia y Rogue…

— ¡SE GUSTAANNN! — tanto Happy y Natsu dijeron al unisonó burlándose de Gray quien estaba ya a punto de perder la calma.

— ¡No es verdad! — gritaron ambos chicos que estaban "celosos". — ¡No estamos celosos! — replicaron ellos.

C-Como digan pues. ¡No me alcen la voz! Aquí o cuento la historia o se comportan o no les daré un final feliz

— Como digas. — dijeron ambos rendidos.

Ah, qué bueno es tener el control de todo en esta historia.

Gajeel al notar las intensiones de ambos magos, se le ocurrió algo bueno y que tal vez no fallaría en su intento, intentar o morir en el intento.

— Tal vez esto sea divertido. — rio el hombre de cabellos de manera sigilosa y se acerco a ellos dos tomándolos de los hombros. — Tal vez esto dolerá, pero les diré la pura verdad y no me consideren un chismoso ¿sí?

— ¿De que hablas Gajeel? — pregunto Gray confundido.

— De Juvia y Rogue. Llevamos poco tiempo como equipo, pero lo suficiente como para que ellos se complementaran a la perfección.

— ¡¿Agua y Sombra?! — reclamo el alquimista de hielo súper molesto. — ¡NO! ¡El Agua y el Hielo son la combinación perfecta!

— Ya contestaste la pregunta que iba a hacerte. — sonrio el antiguo miembro de Phantom. — ¿Te gusta Juvia?

— ¿Qué dices idiota?

— Gray-san está enamorado de Juvia, por esto está empeñado en separarla de Rogue. — menciono la Aguria entrometiéndose en la conversación.

— ¡Yukino!

— ¡Lo siendo Gray-san!

— Que complicado. — mencionaba Wendy estando junto a sus amigos escuchando la conversación. — Pobres.

— Pues será algo difícil para ti stripper. Juvia se siente muy a gusto con el mocoso.

— ¿Qué? — tanto Gray y Yukino abrieron sus ojos, al parecer las cosas no vendrían bien.

_* - Si alguna vez viste Bob Esponja, entonces hay un capitulo donde Plantón usa un tocadiscos con una musica de terror o algo asi, el capitulo donde controla a Bob Esponja con unos controles con tal de conseguir la formula secreta. XD _

* * *

_-_ Continuara _-_

_Próximo__ Capitulo # 2: "Posada"_

* * *

**_Decidí_****_ publicar este mini proyecto, se me ocurrió desde hace mucho y bueno obviamente son Gruvia, pero por alguna razon me esta empezando a gustar la pareja "Roguekino". Rogue y Yukino. Se ven bien juntos, asi que decidi hacerlo._**

**_Y ese Gajeel quien hizo que las cosas _**

**_Espero les guste. ¿Merezco un comentario?_**

**_Las veré pronto._**

**_Atte: Maleny_**


	2. 2- Posada

Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima…

* * *

Despues de que Rogue y Yukino se unen a Fairy Tail, una ola de celos aparece por parte de Gray y Yukino. Esperen un minuto… ¿Por qué Juvia y Rogue están pasando tanto tiempo juntos?

¡Tenemos que separar a Juvia y Rogue! ¡Ahora mismo!

Y lo peor es que Gajeel ayudo a malinterpretar las cosas.

_-_ ¿Tortolos Enamorados? ¡No lo permitiremos! _-_

_By: xHinamoriKunx._

* * *

**.**

**P**ersonajes: **G**ray **F**ullbuster + **J**uvia **L**oxar**|R**ogue **C**heney + **Y**ukino **A**guria.

**C**apitulo # 2: "**P**osada"

**.**

* * *

**G**ajeel iba a poner en práctica su plan para divertirse un poco, bien hecho Gajeel, bien hecho.

— Juvia dijo que nunca había conocido a una persona tan maravillosa y caballerosa como Rogue Cheney. — comenzó a argumentar Gajeel al casi estilo de Germán Garmendia*.

— ¡Que! — grito Gray celoso.

— Y que Rogue no había conocido a una mujer de singular belleza como Juvia Loxar.

— ¡¿Eh?! — ahora siguió la albina Aguria.

— Y que ambos se hicieron una promesa de que estarían juntos como mejores amigos y si se daba la oportunidad de una relación, pues la aprovecharían al máximo.

¡¿Rogue y Juvia juntos?! Ese Gajeel ya se salió con la suya al parecer.

Como a la velocidad de la luz, ambos magos "celosos" se fueron a seguir a los que estaban de misión.

— Ese Gajeel es todo un loquillo. — dijo Wakaba estando al lado de Macao como siempre bebiendo, ambos habían notado las verdaderas intenciones de Gajeel al querer divertirse un rato.

…

Juvia y Rogue habían llegado a su destino, habían llegado a la capital de Fiore: Crocus.

¿Cuál sería la misión encomendada que decidieron tomar?

La misión: Había ladrones robando de posada en posada a aquellas parejas que eran de recién casados, para robarles el dinero de la luna de miel y así escapar sin dejar rastro.

Así que Juvia y Rogue debían fingir que eran una recién pareja casada y que estarían "gozando" de su excitante luna de miel.

Pero tanto Gray Fullbuster como Yukino Aguria, no estaban enterados de dicha misión. ¡Y todo por culpa de Gajeel! ¡Ese aprovechado consiguió lo que quería!

Tanto ambos magos como el pequeño Exceed fueron a la posada donde seria la misión, sin saber que dos magos estaban muy cerca de lo que imaginaban, al parecer ellos los alcanzaron rápidamente.

— En verdad gracias por ayudarme. — decía el señor encargado de manera baja para no alertar a los que serian los bandidos. — Que bueno que se puede confiar en Fairy Tail. ¿Están listos? — pregunto el encargado notando que ellos asintieron determinadamente.

Juvia estaba nerviosa, tener que dormir en la misma habitación que Rogue y peor ¡en la misma cama!

— Si Gray-sama se entera ¡dios mío! — exclamo ella sin darse cuenta que llamo bastante la atención de unos cuantos clientes que estaban allí y de sus compañeros de equipo, solo dejo que su imaginación comenzó a mostrarle como serian los hechos.

— _¡Juvia! — el joven Fullbuster estaba corriendo por los pasillos de la posada donde estaban hospedados los magos encargados de la misión. — ¡Tengo algo muy importante que decirte! — llego rápidamente a la alcoba donde estaba la joven y el chico de cabellos negros. — ¡Se que estas ahí!_

_La puerta de la habitación se abrió de un portazo dejando ver la silueta del Fullbuster, quien al ver a los chicos que estaban recostados en la cama, soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al igual que su mirada._

— _N-No puede ser. — dijo Gray como un verdadero dramaturgo._

— _Gray-sama. — Juvia se levanto estando únicamente con un camisón de tirantes rosado. — N-No es lo que piensa._

— _¿Por qué me haces esto? — dijo Gray tocando su corazón. — Mi corazón ha sido atravesado por una daga._

— _¡No Gray-sama! — ella dramática y llorando se acerco al alquimista._

— _Se acabo Juvia, al parecer me has cambiado por este sujeto. — señalo con el dedo acusador a Rogue quien únicamente estaba leyendo un libro y sin tomarle así importancia al asunto. — Me di cuenta que no soy lo bastante bueno para ti._

— _Gray-sama._

— _Adiós mi primer y único amor, mi querida Juvia. — el joven salió de la habitación dejando a la pobre Juvia empapada en lagrimas._

— ¡Juvi! — chillo la maga elemental teniendo sus ojos cerrados y bastante sonrojada.

— Juvia ¿estás bien? — pregunto Rogue mirando a la chica que comenzaba a morder un pañuelo que saco de quien sabe dónde.

— H-Hai. — dijo ella llorando a mares.

—Les entregaron la llave de la habitación que estaba situada exactamente en el tercer piso. Cuando llegaron, entraron a la habitación y notaron que era inmensa, una gran cama matrimonial, baño con Jacuzzi, bueno entre otras muchas cosas necesarias para una "pareja recién casada".

— Ojala que Gray-sama no vea a Juvia así. — dijo la chica mirando la habitación perdidamente.

— Ni Yukino. — menciono Cheney y Juvia lo miro expectante.

— ¿Yukino-san? — pregunto la maga. — ¿Quiere que hablemos Rogue-san?

Rogue Cheney asintió y ambos empezaron a platicar mientras Frosh daba una siesta en la enorme cama.

…

Gray y Yukino estaban en unos arbustos preparando todo lo necesario para llevar a cabo el plan maestro.

— Bien, usaremos esta escalera para subir a la ventana de arriba. — Gray había hecho con su magia una larga escalera de hielo.

— Y podemos saber que hacen esos dos. —motivo Yukino preparada para todo.

Ambos chocaron palmas y comenzaron a subir, colocando primeramente la escalera de hielo en la ventana del tercer piso.

— Esto será fácil. — Gray sonreía cuando iba subiendo la escalera, seguido de la albina, quien al mirar hacia abajo noto que el tercer piso de la posada si era muy alta que digamos.

El Fullbuster llego a la ventana y busco algún seguro para poder abrirla. — Debe haber algo por aquí. — se veía desesperado por querer entrar estaba seguro de que era el cuarto correcto.

Pero cuando por fin encontró el modo de entrar, la cortina se corrió dejando ver la imagen de una mujer flacucha, demasiado delgada con su cabello canoso rodeado de muchos roles de colores y una mascarilla en su cara color verde, parecía un alienígena.

— ¡AHHH! — La mujer comenzó a gritar histéricamente.

— ¡AH, la vieja chancluda! — grito el pelinegro asustado por tal visión.

— ¡¿Doña Florinda*?! — grito la muchacha desde abajo.

— ¡Lárguense! — empujo la mujer aquella escalera de hielo, con Gray y Yukino cayendo hacia atrás con todo y escalera.

— ¡AHHHH!

— ¡Libra! — la albina invoco al espíritu estelar y esta uso su magia anti-gravedad en la escalera salvando a ambos magos.

— Gracias Libra.

— No tiene que agrade… — la mujer no término porque vio que un gato algo gordo y gris caía encima de ella atacándola al estilo de un verdadero felino. — ¡Déjame!

— ¡Ve por ellos pomposo! — grito la mujer quien había lanzado a su gato como última esperanza.

A causa del ataque felino, la fuerza anti-gravedad se desvaneció y ambos jóvenes magos comenzaban a caer nuevamente yendo al árbol que estaba detrás de ellos.

— ¡Un árbol! — grito el mago de hielo seguido de un gran estruendo de madera y ramas quebrándose.

— ¡Una ardilla! — grito Yukino.

Libra, Gray y Yukino estaban en los pies del árbol mirando nerviosos a las pobres ardillas que se quedaron sin hogar, que amenazaban con atacar, incluyendo al gato de nombre: Pomposo que tenía sus pelos totalmente erizados.

Oh oh…

Al parecer habría que llamar a un medico

¿Alguien conoce a alguno?

* * *

_- _ Continuara_ -_

_Próximo Capitulo # 3: "Malentendidos"_

* * *

_* Si alguien ha visto "Hola Soy German" pues algunos entendieran eso. XD_

_* En mi infancia disfrute la serie comica "El Chavo del Ocho" y mas por Don Ramón que le habia puesto este apodo a la Florinda. jaja _

Nuevo Capitulo. ¿Conocen un doctor para esos pobres tres?

XD

Agradecimientos a: **ErzaScarlet-Sama - LuFFy Eucliffe - konan akatsuki - Girl Master Houndoom - Medaka-chan - Mafi - Sahia Hyuuga - Hime Shiraiwa - BraMegumi.**

Bueno, nos veremos en otro capitulo.

Atte. Maleny


	3. 3- Malentendidos

Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima…

Despues de que Rogue y Yukino se unen a Fairy Tail, una ola de celos aparece por parte de Gray y Yukino. Esperen un minuto… ¿Por qué Juvia y Rogue están pasando tanto tiempo juntos?

¡Tenemos que separar a Juvia y Rogue! ¡Ahora mismo!

Y lo peor es que Gajeel ayudo a malinterpretar las cosas.

_-_ ¿Tortolos Enamorados? ¡No lo permitiremos! _-_

_By: xHinamoriKunx._

* * *

**.**

**P**ersonajes: **G**ray **F**ullbuster + **J**uvia **L**oxar**|R**ogue **C**heney + **Y**ukino **A**guria.

**C**apitulo # 3: "**M**alentendidos"

**.**

* * *

— ¡AHHHHH! — gritaron los tres a los cuatro vientos sin querer.

— ¿Eh? ¿Que fue eso? — En la isla Tenrou Mavis estaba en la rama de un árbol mirando las estrellas y la luna cuando escucho el grito. - Tal vez fue mi imaginación.

No Mavis, no fue tu imaginación, si supieras lo que está pasando en Crocus.

— ¿Escuchaste Rogue-san? — tanto el mencionado como Juvia escucharon los gritos, pero como hubo silencio decidieron no tomarle importancia.

Qué bueno que ellos no reconocieron los gritos, como se mezclaron pues no hubo problema.

— Por cierto Rogue-san dígame ¿qué pasa con Yukino-san?

— P-Pues... — al parecer al joven Cheney le costaba un poco hablar de estas cosas. — Por alguna razón he pensado en Yukino últimamente.

— ¿Enserio? — Juvia se mostro algo emocionada. — Yukino-san es muy linda y afortunada porque hay alguien tan lindo que se preocupa por ella.

— N-No lo digas en voz alta.

— Rogue-san ¿tiene pensado decirle a Yukino-san que le gusta?

— Si, pero Juvia no sé cómo decirle.

— Juvia te ayudara. Confía en Juvia.

…

Gray y Yukino estaban terminando de vendarse las heridas de esas "benditas" ardillas que cobraron venganza por su casita destruida.

— Al parecer no volveré a ver a una ardilla igual que antes.

— Ni a los gatos. — siguió Gray concordando con la maga estelar.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — se preguntaban ambos.

Porque no fijan su mirada su mirada en la parte trasera de la posada.

— ¿Parte trasera? — dijeron ambos y decidieron hacer caso para ir a la parte trasera donde allí…

— _¿Qué carajos? — preguntaron ambos mentalmente al ver a Juvia y Rogue estando uno frente al otro con una mirada sonrojada._

— ¿L-Lo dices enserio? — dijo la peliazul sonrojada y emocionada por haber escuchado esas dulces palabras.

— S-Si. Yo por alguna razón he pensado mucho en ti. — Rogue se mostro algo apenado, pero esa faceta aun era un poco opacada por aquella de "chico frio y solitario". — Con el poco tiempo que llevamos de conocernos. — el llevo una mano a su rostro mostrando un sonrojo leve. — M-Me he enamorado de ti.

— Rogue. — Juvia llevo sus manos a su boca ahogando una exclamación. — Y-Yo también, por alguna razón he pensado mucho en ti. Me di cuenta que eres un buen chico, muy amable y cariñoso conmigo.

— ¿Quisieras salir conmigo? — dijo por último el joven Cheney esperado una respuesta.

— ¡H-Hai! — dijo por ultimo la chica, para que ambos entrelazaran cariñosamente sus manos por unos grandes momentos.

— Vamos adentro que está haciendo algo de frio. — el chico la tomo de los hombros y comenzó a irse con ella al interior de la posada.

Gray y Yukino tenían la quijada desencajada por lo que habían presenciado desde los arbustos. N-No puede estar pasando, esto no puede ser.

— Juvia… — Gray mostro una mirada casi de derrotada y agacho la mirada. — _Al parecer soy un idiota, deje que ese tipejo me la ganara._

— R-Rogue… — la Aguria estaba a punto de llorar, desde hace tiempo que quería a Rogue y pasaba esto y más con Juvia Loxar.

Un aura de fuego los rodeo completamente y se levantaron formando los puños al aire. — ¡Esta es la guerra! — gritaron sin importar de ser descubiertos por los jóvenes "enamorados".

…

— ¿Cómo lo hice? — pregunto el pelinegro completamente apenado y caminando junto con la Loxar por el pasillo.

— Juvia piensa que Rogue-san lo dijo con sinceridad y con la verdadera intensión de obtener la aprobación de Yukino-san. — la chica le sonrio. — Rogue-san al parecer está listo para cuando este frente a Yukino-san.

— Gracias por ayudarme Juvia.

— No tienes nada que agradecer, eso hacen los nakama ¿verdad?

_Nakama. — Rogue comenzó a sentir un poco de emoción al escuchar esa palabra._

— ¿Rogue-san?

— No, no es nada. Sera mejor irnos a la habitación. — le sonrio a la peliazul y ambos prosiguieron a irse a descansar, lo malo de todo es que no habían rastros de esos vampiros.

— ¿Pensaran que somos una pareja recién casada? — preguntaba la chica algo preocupada por la misión.

— Creo que tenemos que abrazarnos o algo para cuando veamos a personas pasar por aquí. — sugirió el joven Cheney y en ese momento iban caminando dos hombres despreocupadamente pero sin quitarles los ojos de encima de manera discreta.

Rogue como que los noto algo sospechosos y decidió tomar de la cintura a la chica y aferrarla más a él.

— ¿Rogue-san? — parpadeo la chica algo confundida pero despues recordó lo anterior que dijo el Dragon Slayer de las Sombras. — ¿Pasa algo Rogue-kun? — dijo la chica sonriéndole tiernamente.

— No es nada Juvia, será mejor irnos a la habitación. Tienes que estar muy cansada. — Rogue la miro fijamente y de una manera tan varonil que derritió a la chica, pero ella sabía que era únicamente para aparentar las cosas como debían ser.

— H-Hai. — dijo sonrojada y ambos muy pegados comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo dejando a los hombres de lado quienes voltearon a ver su retirada.

— Deben ser ellos. —susurro uno de ellos al otro sujeto.

— Si tendrán dinero, tenemos que actuar rápidamente y por allí aprovechar a la preciosidad que ese tipo tiene. —sonrio con sorna el otro.

…

— No sabemos qué hacer ahora. —tanto Yukino como Gray estaban tendidos en el suelo derrotados y con una aura deprimida sobre ellos.

Por alguna razón despues de ver la "declaración" de Juvia y Rogue, sus fuerzas se habían desvanecido por completo.

— Ya mi vida no tiene sentido ahora. —dijo Gray ya harto de todo, ya ni siquiera tenía las ganas de seguir con el plan.

— Coincido contigo Gray-san.

— _Que débiles son ustedes dos. —_ ambos se sentaron y escucharon una voz arriba de ellos y al mirar, notaron que algo pequeño estaba aterrizando sobre el hombro de la Aguria y vieron que era…

— ¿Gajeel? — vieron que era un Gajeel en miniatura vestido al estilo de "Pepe El Grillo"* Con sombrerito, paraguas y todo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí y en ese estado? — Gray no sabía si reír o decir que Gajeel se veía realmente ridículo.

— Que tu conciencia sea tu guía, deben separar a esos dos cuanto antes. —dijo el metalero tranquilamente mirando a ambos magos.

— ¿Cómo lo haremos? Ya se declararon y se aceptaron. —dijo la albina decaída.

— Oye mocosa, no es el momento de rendirse. — Gajeel la regaño, pero por esa vocecita casi parecida a una ardilla no podía intimar por el momento.

— Ya no podemos hacer nada. — le siguió Gray estando casi igual que Yukino.

Mientras esos dos comenzaban a alardear que se rendían y todo eso, "Gajeel El Grillo" comenzó a desesperarse e inesperadamente gritó para mandar toda la paciencia al carajo y romper el bastón en dos asustando ahora si a los magos.

— ¡Por un demonio hagan algo ya! — comenzó a aumentar la vocecita de ardilla desesperado. — ¡Demuestren que son realmente unos Magos de Fairy Tail y consigan la meta! ¡No sé porque carajos no han podido! ¡Háganlo o los mato!

— ¡Tiene razón! — ambos se levantaron ya con los ánimos por los cielos. — Efectuáramos el nuevo plan que preparamos

— Gracias Gajeel. — Gray tomo a "Gajeel El Grillo" y lo dejo en el suelo para que junto a Yukino fueran directamente a la azotea de la posada.

— Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. — sonrio satisfecho el Gajeel en miniatura acomodando su sombrero y con toda la disposición del mundo marcharse rumbo al Gremio en espera de noticias. — Apresurado pero bueno. Gajeel eres grande. — se elogiaba a si mismo, sin notar algo que estaba detrás de el.

— Nyaaaa… — Gajeel se detuvo en seco escuchando un largo sonido de un gato, se quedo de piedra al sentir una respiración detrás de él y con la cara totalmente azul giro la cabeza un poco encontrándose con "Pomposo" — ¡NYAAAAAA! — el gato se abalanzo sobre él.

— ¡AAAHHHHHHHHHH! — su grito fue similar al de una chica y comenzó a correr como un verdadero atleta con tal del salvarse del gato. — ¡Que hice para merecer esto!

Una advertencia: Nunca desees volverte miniatura o te ira mal. Y más si por allí te encuentras a un gato de nombre "Pomposo"

— ¡¿Pomposo?! —grito Gajeel corriendo con la intensión de salvar su vida. — ¿QUIEN CARAJOS LE PONE POMPOSO A UN GATO?

_* Todos siempre hemos sido unos pinochos, así que siempre tendremos un Pepe Grillo como conciencia. Jaja._

* * *

_-_ Continuara_-_

_Próximo Capitulo # 3: "¿Misión Imposible?"_

* * *

**Agradecimientos a: kAeDe HiMe - konan akatsuki - LuFFy Eucliffe - Girl Master Houndoom - Erza Scarlet-Sama - Medaka-chan - mafi y los comentarios anonimos.**

**Ojala les haya gustado. Ahora a esperar Mision Imposible" XD**

**Nos veremos pronto **

**Atte: Maleny.**


	4. 4- Mision Imposible

Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima…

* * *

Despues de que Rogue y Yukino se unen a Fairy Tail, una ola de celos aparece por parte de Gray y Yukino. Esperen un minuto… ¿Por qué Juvia y Rogue están pasando tanto tiempo juntos?

* * *

¡Tenemos que separar a Juvia y Rogue! ¡Ahora mismo!

Y lo peor es que Gajeel ayudo a malinterpretar las cosas.

_-_ ¿Tortolos Enamorados? ¡No lo permitiremos! _-_

_By: xHinamoriKunx._

* * *

**.**

**P**ersonajes: **G**ray **F**ullbuster + **J**uvia **L**oxar**|R**ogue **C**heney + **Y**ukino **A**guria.

**C**apitulo # 4: "Misión Imposible"

**.**

* * *

— **E**lfman ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntaba Mirajane mirando con extrañeza a su hermano que estaba muy atento a una especie de laptop viendo un canal famoso de Youtube.

— Este Germán si es que me ayuda a ser un hombre. — dijo orgulloso del joven Garmendia, al parecer Elfman le ha gustado ver los videos de Germán Garmendia.

Miro la lista de todos los videos subidos a internet por el momento y hubo uno que le llamo la atención.

— ¿Uh? ¿Macho que se Respeta? —dijo él como que interesado, muy interesado y dio clic en el Link.

_De los productores… Ayuda mi hermana me tiene ganas._

Elfman por un segundo fugaz miro raramente a sus hermanas menores quienes no comprendían su actitud, pero este volvió a la pantalla.

_Llega hasta tu dedo índice ¡Como ser un verdadero macho!_

— ¡Si, un verdadero macho! — grito el Take Over con muchas ganas.

_He aquí una lista de macho ejemplos…_

— Esto es… —dijo completamente maravillado el Strauss mirando sin perder ni un segundo de este fantástico video que ayudara a no complicarle la vida.

_Si sigues cada uno de estos macho-ejemplos, serás un verdadero macho…_

_¡Macho que se Respeta!_

_¡MACHO!_

El "Hombre" se quedo boquiabierto y comenzó a llorar y dando suaves aplausos tomando un pañuelo, secándose las lagrimas. — ¡Eso fue hermoso! ¡Tengo que conseguir ese DVD! — dijo corriendo a la velocidad de la luz en busca del nuevo CD _¡Macho que se Respeta!_

— ¿Elfman? —Mirajane lo miro extrañada y despues guardo aquella laptop, negándose graciosamente, su hermano nunca cambiaria.

…

Rogue estaba recostado en la cama aun con su ropa puesta y leyendo la hoja que habían tomado de la tableta de misiones para releerla. Algo no encajaba, se supone que los bandidos ya hubieran atacado. Pero la pregunta era ¿Quién estaba detrás de esos robos?

— ¿Rogue? — Frosh llamo su atención.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Rogue dejo a un lado la hoja y cargo al Exceed para dejarlo en el colchón.

— E-Extraño a Lector… —dijo con unas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos. Rogue también extrañaba a Lector así como a su amigo Sting Eucliffe.

— Yo también Frosh. Yo quiero verlos de nuevo, pero por el momento ellos están viajando por el mundo. Lo que me da más alivio es que Sting puede aceptar la oferta de Fairy Tail, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que regrese a Magnolia. Al menos Sting ha abierto los ojos como yo y ambos desertamos de Sabertooth. Me di cuenta que Fairy Tail es mas… cálido. — sonrio el Dragon Slayer a su pequeño amigo.

— Fro piensa lo mismo.

— ¿Uh? — Rogue noto la ausencia de su compañera de equipo, fueron unos minutos en los que se dio cuenta. — ¿Y Juvia?

…

Juvia estaba relajada en las termas de la posada, estaba recargada en una roca inclinada casi como si estuviera recostada en ella, dejando que el agua caliente tranquilizara sus músculos internos.

— Juvia se pregunta. —ella abrió los ojos y vio el cielo nocturno. — ¿Qué estará haciendo Gray-sama en estos momentos?

Por alguna razón se sintió mal por haber casi ignorado al Fullbuster cuando Rogue y Yukino se integraron, pero la compañía de Rogue le agradaba mucho y el era atento, un buen amigo para decirlo de la manera más simple.

— Ojala que Rogue-san le vaya bien con Yukino-san. —dijo mirando el agua fijamente y miro al cielo nocturno. —Al menos seré feliz al ver a esos dos juntos. Ah Gray-sama.

No estaba consciente de que unos hombres, casualmente los que pasaron por el pasillo cuando ella estaba con Rogue estaban entre los robustos arboles.

— _Que hermosa…_

— _Parece una verdadera diosa…_

— _Tenemos que actuar ahora antes de que el tipo se aparezca._

Juvia noto una especie de halcón o algo por el estilo que paso a gran velocidad. — ¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso? — al parecer iba a la azotea de la posada.

…

— Gray-san. —señalo la albina al halcón que venía cargando en sus garras una gran bolsa de objetos, ambos emocionados e impacientes esculcaron maravillados con lo que había adentro.

Encontraron una pequeña grabadora de mano que también era una especie de visualizador de video con un mensaje para ellos.

— _Gray Fullbuster, Yukino Aguria. — dijo la imagen de un famoso agente. Esperen un momento ¡Tom Cruise! — Aquí les envió estos objetos básicos para su misión. Hagan que me sienta orgulloso._

— Lo haremos, no lo dudes Tom. —dijo el Fullbuster sacando una soga gruesa y muy larga. — Confía en nosotros.

— _Nos veremos algún día para conocernos en persona. — Tom Cruise le sonrio para dar fin a la trasmisión. — Este mensaje se autodestruirá en 10 segundos._

El Halcón se fue volando para alejarse y dejo a esos solos con el gran problema.

— ¡¿EHHH?! — exclamaron ambos y Gray tomo el aparato para despues lanzarlo a los aires lejos de ellos.

Lo que no contaron es que el aparato le dio tremendo golpe al halcón, provocando que la grabadora saliera disparada hacia donde estaban ellos y allí fue donde pasaron 5 segundos…

4...

3…

2…

1…

— ¡AHHHHH! — gritaron ambos sin saber qué hacer.

— ¡BOOOOM! — hubo una explosión que alerto a los que estaban dentro de la posada, pero creyeron que era obra de fuegos artificiales, así que no le dieron importancia.

Ambos magos estaban totalmente noqueados por esa bomba que salió de improviso.

— Tom Cruise… eres hombre muerto. — dijo el Fullbuster cayendo en la conciencia por un momento.

Creo que sería mejor no pedirle ayuda a un agente, espía o lo que fuera. Y más si te lanzan una bomba en la mera cara.

…

Juvia escucho unos ruidos en los arbustos y se levanto cubriéndose con una toalla lo bastante grande para cubrirla y ver en los arbustos.

— ¿Quién esta allí? — dijo nerviosa por saber que alguien la estaba viendo desde hace tiempo.

— Ya nos descubrió, pero al menos ya era la hora de dar nuestra presencia. — Dos hombres decidieron salir de los arbustos y miraron a la chica. — Que preciosidad tenemos aquí.

— Así que ustedes espiaban a Juvia ¿no?

— Te tomaremos mientras ese pelinegro no esté cerca. — ambos se abalanzaron y ella suspiro de cansancio.

— ¡Nebulosa de Agua! — una gran cortina de agua caliente ataco a esos dos hombres mandándolos a volar a los cielos. — Que hombres tan extraños. Pero vuelan genial.

…

Gray se había puesto la soga en la cintura apretándola con algo de fuerza, para que no hubiera fallo alguno en la "misión". Yukino tomo el otro extremo de la soga, ella se encargaría de sujetar a Gray para que tocara el suelo a salvo.

— Vamos por ellos.

— Si. — dijo la albina emocionada.

Abrieron la pequeña compuerta que estaba en la azotea del tercer piso, justamente donde estaba la habitación de Rogue y Juvia, para así dar inicio a…

_Misión Imposible…_

Gray comenzó a bajar lentamente con la ayuda de la soga y la fuerza de la Aguria, aprovechando que Rogue y Frosh estaban dando una pequeña siesta antes de que Juvia llegara.

Casualmente aquella épica canción comenzó a escucharse dentro de los pensamientos de Gray. — _Como ame ver esas increíbles películas._

— _Gray-san, tardare un poco en hacer que toque suelo. La fuerza que necesito usar es demasiada. — decía Yukino mediante un pequeño micrófono._

Gray espero unos momentos para que la Aguria tomara las fuerzas necesarias, hasta que…

— ¿Qué es eso? — pregunto la chica mirando hacia arriba. — ¡AAAAHHHHHHH! — grito al ver lo que era.

— ¡AAAHHHH! — los hombres que habían mandado a volar Juvia cayeron encima de Yukino y al mismo tiempo, quien sabe cómo pero los tres cayeron por la compuerta llevándose al Fullbuster con ellos, provocando que todos cayeran atravesando el tercer, segundo hasta llegar al primer piso donde todos estaban ya a punto de perder el conocimiento.

Varias personas miraron los agujeros que esos provocaron por esa estupidez.

Yukino, Gray y los dos hombres estaban encima de los restos de una mesa. Pobre mesa, no tenía la culpa de nada. –Un momento de silencio para la pobre mesa que sacrifico su vida–.

— ¿Qué paso? — Rogue miro nervioso los agujeros que atravesaron los pisos. —Un momento, ¿ese no es Gray Fullbuster? — decidió averiguar y dejo a Frosh en la habitación pata salir de esta a investigar. ¿Qué hacia Gray en este lugar?

Pobres magos de Fairy Tail y al parecer también pobres hombres bandidos. Pero lo malo es que la "misión" no tuvo éxito.

_Creo que por algo le dicen: "Misión Imposible" Porque "Posible" no lo fue._

* * *

_-_Continuara_-_

_Próximo Capitulo # 5 y Final: "Confesiones"_

* * *

**Como dice: Proximo y Último Capitulo de este mini proyecto. Hasta a mi me duele, pero algún día tendría que pasar esto.**

**Además, pienso ponerme al corriente con mis otras historias Gruvia: "Desire For a Vampire" "¿La Lluvia Regresara?" "Pecados Capitales" "Culpabilidad".**

**Y lo más genial para mí, es que subiré también más proyectos Gruvia como:**

**Fics:**

*Malditos Recuerdos del Pasado* - Gruvia*

* Concierto Musical en el Corazon* - Gruvia

* Geisha* - Gruvia

* Lost Memory* - Gruvia

**One-Shot:**

* Resfriado*

* Una Acción dice más que mil Palabras* - Edo Gruvia

* El Ideal* - Lyvia. (No sé porque escribí de Lyon x Juvia, pero al menos le daré esta oportunidad al mago de ser feliz)

* Cena: ¿Cena para Tres? – Gruvion.

**Ya ven, muchos proyectos Gruvia que iré publicando poco a poco. **

**Daré Agradecimientos:**

hushgueass - kAeDe-HiMe - Medaka-chan - Hey-Nana - konan Akatsuki - Girl Master Houndoom - LuFFy Eucliffe - Saya Nightray - meigore - ErzaScarlet-Sama y Lee Ab Koi.

**Gracias y nos veremos en la próxima.**


	5. 5- Confesiones

Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima…

* * *

Despues de que Rogue y Yukino se unen a Fairy Tail, una ola de celos aparece por parte de Gray y Yukino. Esperen un minuto… ¿Por qué Juvia y Rogue están pasando tanto tiempo juntos?

¡Tenemos que separar a Juvia y Rogue! ¡Ahora mismo!

Y lo peor es que Gajeel ayudo a malinterpretar las cosas.

* * *

_-_ ¿Tortolos Enamorados? ¡No lo permitiremos! _-_

_By: xHinamoriKunx._

**.**

**P**ersonajes: **G**ray **F**ullbuster + **J**uvia **L**oxar**|R**ogue **C**heney + **Y**ukino **A**guria.

**C**apitulo # 5 y Final: "Confesiones"

**.**

* * *

**J**uvia ya vestida entro a la habitación donde vio al Neko disfrazado de ranita. — Frosh ¿Q-Que pasa? — miro atenta e impresionada por el agujero que estaba en medio de la habitación y al mirar atrás vio que había otros que atravesaban los pisos hasta llegar al primer piso. — ¿Qué sucedió?

— Algo cayó traspasando los pisos. Rogue fue a investigar. — dijo el Neko preocupado.

— Vamos a ver… — Juvia cargo al pequeño y se lo llevo para saber qué pasaba.

Por otra parte, Rogue había llegado a la primera planta donde allí estaban todos los huéspedes de chismosos, queriendo saber que paso y allí fue donde se encontró con…

— ¿Yukino? — dijo Rogue reconociendo ese cabello albino, al parecer la chica debajo de esa montaña pesada de hombres noqueados.

— Rogue-san. —Juvia llego junto con Frosh y se acerco metiéndose entre la multitud. — ¿Qué paso? — dijo preocupada y al ver entre los heridos… — ¿Gray-sama? — dijo sorprendida al reconocer al joven que estaba aun en el suelo, Gray al saber que fue descubierto, saco un bigote falso y un sombrero mexicano.

— T-Te equivocas. Yo soy Panchito López. — dijo algo nervioso y vio que la chica coloco sus brazos en jarras.

— Gray-sama. — dijo ella con desgane y el no tuvo más remedio que dar una explicación quitándose los accesorios estilo mexicanos. — ¿Qué hace usted aquí con Yukino-san? — también había notado a la albina que estaba siendo ayudada por Rogue.

— P-Pues veras…

— ¡¿Y porque en la misma posada?! — reclamo ella molesta y sonrojada. — ¡Gray-sama está engañando a Juvia con Yukino-san!

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios dices?! — este se sonrojo un poco y decidió contraatacar. — ¿Y tú qué haces a solas con Rogue y mas bien, en la misma habitación?

— J-Juvia pues… etto.

— ¡Ya ves, ni siquiera sabes responder! — reclamo el Fullbuster graciosamente.

— ¡Gray-sama ya cállese! — alzo la voz completamente sonrojada callándolo al momento.

— Eh… disculpen. — menciono el encargado de la posada. — Pero los bandidos escapan. —señalo a los hombres que estaban tratando de huir sin hacer ruido pisando la pura punta del pie.

— ¡A ELLOSSSS! — Gritaron todos los presentes abalanzándose encima de los pobres hombres que de nuevo gritaron, pero como pobres viejas desesperadas.

…

— ¿Qué pasa Elfman? — Mirajane había notado a su hermano triste y fue a ver que le pasaba. — ¿Te ocurrió algo?

— No soy un hombre… — dijo muy triste en un rincón de gremio, con un aura deprimente sobre él y dibujando círculos imaginarios con el dedo. — Un verdadero hombre encuentra lo que quiere y yo no logre volverme hombre.

— ¿Qué paso?

— No encontré el video de Germán. Yo quería ser un verdadero macho que se respeta. — comenzó a chillar como niña desamparada.

— Elf-niichan toma. —Lissana le extendió un CD y este no podía creer lo que veía. E-Era el DVD que estaba buscando

_¡Macho que se Respeta!_

— ¡Sí! ¡SERE UN VERDADERO HOMBRE MÁS HOMBRE! — Abrazo a su querida hermana menor, y comenzó a correr olímpicamente por todo el edificio del gremio. — ¡Soy más feliz que un político en Navidad!

— Al menos ya recobro su buen humor. — la Strauss mayor miraba nerviosa a su hermano que comenzaba a presumir el DVD # 1 para verdaderos hombres.

…

Los bandidos ya habían sido sujetados con una soga para despues ser llevados a donde deben permanecer, la cárcel y entregar lo que habían robado a aquellas parejas.

Como la misión había terminado, todos decidieron regresar a Fairy Tail, solo que el ambiente estaba tenso. Cuando escucharon la confesión de Gray y Yukino que los estaban espiando, inmediatamente Juvia y Rogue les aplicaron la ley del hielo, algo que dejo desconcertados a la otra pareja de magos.

Llegaron a Fairy Tail donde allí todos los esperaban con una sonrisa. Yukino y Rogue habían entrado primero, pero cuando Juvia iba a hacer lo mismo, sintió que el Fullbuster la tomo de la mano y jalo lejos del gremio, era el momento para resolver el asunto.

— Gray-sama ¿Qué hace? — dijo sin comprender la joven Loxar mostrándose sonrojada sin querer al estar tomada de la mano de Gray.

Llegaron casi hacia donde estaba Fairy Hills donde tendrían más privacidad ya que nadie estaba a esa hora.

— Resolveremos esto aquí y ahora. —dijo el alquimista determinante. — ¿Por qué no me has hablado desde que regresamos?

— Porque Gray-sama se atrevió a cometer algo ruin, espiar a Juvia y Rogue-san ¿acaso no confía en Juvia?

— Claro que sí, pero…

— Pero nada. — interrumpió algo molesta, pero en el fondo se sentía feliz al ver que Gray estuvo interesada en ella y por eso la había seguido. — ¿Qué quiere decir en su defensa Gray-sama?

— Juvia, ya sé que hice mal al estarlos espiando pero… no fui solo yo. Yukino también estaba así por Rogue, así que como coincidimos pues decidimos ir a espiarlos y separarlos.

— Eso no es excusa, dígame la verdad. — dio una orden, sabía que Gray era orgulloso como para decirla, pero al menos Juvia haría el intento.

— Es que yo… — corrió el Fullbuster la vista hacia el otro lado. — ¡T-Tu!

— ¿Juvia? — se señalo ella misma.

— ¡Tu eres mi acosadora privada! ¡Y-Y no puedo compartirte con nadie más y más con ese tipo!

— ¿Eh? — ella se sonrojo. —Pero Juvia no es…

—Si lo eres, se que tienes exactamente un peluche con mi imagen, bebes un té que lleva mi nombre e incluso tienes un retrato de mi colgado. — dijo acorralándola en la pared de Fairy Hills. — Ahora dime ¿Qué quieres decir en tu defensa?

— Sabes que Juvia te ama ¿verdad? — dijo dejando un poco helado al joven de cabellos negros. — No es que Juvia lo acose todo el tiempo, a Juvia le encanta ver todo lo que hace Gray-sama, con quien va de misiones si con su equipo o de plano con Lucy o Erza. Juvia se pone celosa cuando vas de misión con ellas y Juvia esperando a que algún día que Gray-sama la invite a una de sus misiones. Juvia quiere tanto a Gray-sama y por eso lo protege aunque Gray-sama no se dé cuenta.

—Juvia…

— Juvia quiere demostrarte que el amor que siente hacia Gray-sama no es… — se detuvo al saber que había hablado de mas y corrió un momento la mirada. — ninguna broma. — abrió los ojos al sentir como el mago de hielo la abrazo de la cintura y la beso con ternura dejando a la chica sin palabra alguna.

Por la impresión no tuvo tiempo por corresponderle ya que Gray se había separado de ella sin romper el abrazo, el pensó que tal vez ella había cambiado de opinión.

— ¿Cambiaste de opinión? — pregunto un poco desilusionado.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— No me correspondiste.

— Es que Juvia estaba sorprendida y… — de nuevo la beso, pero dándole un corto beso. — G-Gray-sama…

— A partir de ahora estarás conmigo, pero te advierto que mi forma de querer será algo distinta, así que no te quejes y vete acostumbrando ¿sí? — Gray se mostro apenado.

— ¡Hai! — ella asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas, dándole una vista muy tierna al alquimista de hielo

…

— ¡Hola Fairy Tail! — alguien había entrado de improvisto causando sorpresa en los miembros del gremio, pero dicha persona había traído alegría a dos presentes.

Era ni más ni menos que: Sting Eucliffe.

— ¡Sting, Lector! — Frosh se dirigió hacia sus amigos con lágrimas en los ojos, tanto él como el neko Lector se abrazaron con cariño y hermandad para derramar lagrimas después de algo de tiempo separados.

— Tonto no llores. — decía el neko de Sting sin poder controlar sus lagrimas.

Rogue aun no salía de su impresión y vio que Sting se dirigió a él. — S-Sting, has vuelto.

— Tanto tiempo sin vernos amigo. — le extendió el puño y el de cabellos oscuros sonrió para que ambos chocaran nudillos.

— Es bueno tenerte de vuelta. — dijo Rogue disimulando la emoción que sentía. — Tardaste un poco ¿no?

— Ni tanto… — Eucliffe coloco sus brazos hacia atrás y vio el gremio. —Tengo que hablar con el maestro con respecto a mi entrada.

— ¿Realmente te unirás Sting?

— Claro, después de todo tengo aquí a mis amigos. — el rubio le sonrió y cuando detecto a Natsu, inmediatamente fue con él con tal de buscar pelea, lo típico.

Sintió la presencia detrás de él y al voltear vio que era una Yukino apenada o algo por el estilo, ya que casi no podía mantenerle la mirada. — ¿Pasa algo? — dijo algo desinteresado.

— P-Podemos hablar en privado. Onegai…

Rogue tardo en responder y lo único que hizo fue salir del gremio mientras era seguido por la albina que aun no sabía bien el cómo decirle las cosas que pasaron. Cuando estuvieron algo lejos donde el escándalo ya casi no era audible, se detuvieron.

— ¿Y bien? — hubo un silencio después de lo dicho por el joven Cheney. — Si no quieres decirme nada, entonces me regreso. — volvió a su caminata, pero la Aguria lo tomo del brazo.

— ¿Me quieres? Porque yo te quiero y mucho. — dijo bastante sonrojada y al borde de la desesperación.

— ¿Q-Que estas….? — el chico se quedo sin palabras. Que Yukino… ¿lo quería?

— Hubo un motivo por el cual te fui a espiar con Gray-san. — dijo evitando la mirada. —E-Estaba celosa de… Juvia-san. — eso si Cheney no se lo esperaba.

— ¿Por qué estarías celosa de Juvia? — se pregunto, que el recordaba únicamente la maga de agua y el eran amigos solamente.

— Es que Gajeel dijo…

— Espera. — la interrumpió. — ¿Qué tiene que ver Gajeel con todo esto?

— El dijo que nunca en tu vida habías conocido a una chica tan bonita como lo es Juvia-san. Por eso tuve celos, ya que comparada con ella, yo… yo…

— Juvia si es bonita. — dijo sorprendiendo a la joven Aguria. — Todas las chicas son bonitas, pero la única que me cautivo más fuiste tú Yukino.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamo ella sonrojada. — _Quiere decir que… ¿le gusto a Rogue?_

— Juvia y yo solo somos amigos y compañeros del nuevo grupo que formamos con Gajeel, así que tú debes confiar más en mí. — Rogue le dio la espalda sin mostrar lo apenado que estaba, escondiéndolo en su faceta de chico frio. — T-Tu eres la única para mí, espero que lo comprendas de una vez.

— R-Rogue…

— Bien ya lo dije, así que no me lo hagas repetírtelo, soy muy malo con estas cosas. — cuando se giro para verla, Yukino lo había abrazado con alegría. — ¡O-Oye…!

— Estoy feliz. —le sonrió con algunas pequeñas lagrimas sobre sus ojos. — T-Te quiero Rogue…

— Y-Yo también. — le acaricio la mejilla y ambos acercaron sus rostro rompiendo toda distancia para darse un tímido beso que había durado casi una eternidad.

Se separaron y se sonrieron. —Volvamos al gremio. — dijo el Cheney sonriendo un poco.

— Claro. — asintió la Aguria y ambos fueron de nuevo a Fairy Tail.

Allí mismo se encontraron con Gray y Juvia y notaron que ellos estaban discretamente tomados de la mano.

— Rogue-san. — dijo Juvia sonriendo al comprender a simple vista el cómo estaba con la Aguria muy cercanos.

— Entremos. — dijo Yukino y todos al poner el primer pie, se encontraron con algunos miembros desparramos en el suelo a consecuencia de la pelea de Natsu y Sting, donde sorprendentemente Gajeel no estaba involucrado, ya que Gajeel estaba un poco aturdido por su loca aventura como un pequeño grillo siendo perseguido por un gato asesino serial.

— A por cierto… — Rogue recordó algo y se lo contó a la nuevo pareja denominada Gruvia, y allí fue donde las cosas para Gajeel no saldrían con un final feliz.

Gajeel sintió cuatro auras asesinas acechándolo y se puso azul del terror al ver que eran las dos nuevas parejas dispuestos a todo, por lo que el Redfox hizo.

— E-Esperen ¿no pueden aceptar una broma? — el se había caído de la silla donde estaba sentado y comenzó a deslizarse hacia tras topándose con una pared. — M-Mujer ayúdame… — miro a la Loxar que al parecer no estaría dispuesto a ayudarlo.

— Gajeel-kun. — dijo Juvia siniestramente formando su puño con agua.

— ¡A-Ayudameeeeee! — grito sin más el pobre metalero, al parecer no tendría final feliz.

— ¡¿COMO QUE NOOOO?! ¡EXIJO MI FINAL FELIZZZ!

* * *

_-_ Fin _-_

_By: xHinamoriKunx._

* * *

**Finalizado. Muy triste para los que seguían este fics, pero todo tiene un final. **

**Soy muy feliz al saber que les gusto y eso que no me considero buena para este tipo de fics, con celos, locuras, etc. ****Ahora ya me estaré poniendo al corriente con mis demás historias, espero que también me apoyen.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Lee Ab Koi - konan Akatsuki - Medaka-chan - meigore - ErzaScarlet-Sama - Luffy McCormick - hushgueass - Girl Master Houndoom - kAeDe-HiMe - Hey-Nana y WhiteRabbit94.**

**Muchas gracias por leer. **

**Atte: Maleny. **


End file.
